


The Wicked Wench

by StrangerAlexeiThings (orphan_account)



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Hidden Map [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Davy Jones makes a deal, Jack and his ship, Other, Partially Canon, Wicked Wench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangerAlexeiThings
Summary: Jack is forced to watch his ship burn, but he strikes a deal with Davy Jones to resurrect himself and his ship, rechristening it the Black Pearl.





	The Wicked Wench

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is canon-ish, but it will change later. Hope you enjoy!

Jack watched, almost in a daze, as bright orange flames curled around his ship. Her hulls, once so beautiful and golden, we’re now black and charred. He turned his face away, unable to bear watching his ship sink. Behind him, Cutler Beckett stood, watching with a smug and satisfied expression at Jack’s punishment. Jack’s face was full of pure hatred. “How dare you! How dare you burn my ship, you nasty scoundrel!?” Beckett’s face remained calm and unruffled. “We had a deal. If you deliver the cargo, then you can have your ship.” He continued, “All you had to do was deliver one load of cargo.” The pirate’s eyes turned dark, his expression now unreadable. “People aren’t cargo, mate.” Beckett, clearly flustered, was desperately trying to think of a comeback. “Well- ” Jack took advantage of Beckett’s confusion, and he walked to the edge and jumped. He just jumped, straight towards the ship, no second thoughts, no hesitation. If his ship sank, then he would sink with it. When his feet hit the wood of her deck, he slipped and fell, hitting his head on something. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the orange light of the flames, surrounded by darkness in all directions. 

When Jack finally woke up, he looked around and stood up, trying to clear his head. He knew that he had passed out, since he had no memory of what had happened after he landed on the ship. Looking all around, the only thing he could see, stretching in all directions, was white. Squinting, Jack spotted a shape walking towards him. When it got there, it turned out to be man, covered in barnacles with tentacles on his face. The tentacle man spoke first. “Do you know who I am?” Jack shook his head. “No. Should I?” “My name is Davy Jones,” replied tentacle man, his voice deep and slow with a slight Scottish accent. “I would assume you have heard of me?” “Now that you mention it, I have.” “Good. I have come to make a deal with you. You need a ship. I need a crew.” “Well, at this moment I have neither, and I’m also dead, so I don’t think I’ll be able to help with that.” Jones growled at him. “This is no time for jokes, Mr. Sparrow. I can send you back to the land of living, and your ship with it, if you’ll join my crew.” Jack paused, considering what Jones has said. “When would I join your crew?” “I’ll give you thirteen years. You get to have your own ship for thirteen years, and when you time is up, you will join my crew, for 100 years!” “A hundred years for thirteen? Really? I’m not that dumb.” “Deal or no deal, Mr. Sparrow.” Jack considered. He wanted to accept, but it was that kind of rash thinking that had gotten him here in the first place. But, his instinct won out over his better judgement. “Yes. We have a deal.” “Good.” “Now, where’s my ship?” Jones laughed and pointed behind Jack. “Right there.” Jack turned to look at her. Where she had once been a beautiful red and gold, she was now black, charred beyond belief. Despite this, he felt a sudden wave of joy. His ship was here, somehow still alive after being burnt to death. Sparrow quickly walked around the back of the ship, trying to assess the damage done to it. The ship was all in fine condition, except for one curious detail. Her name was gone. Where the ship’s name had been was now just a smooth patch of black. “Where’s her name? Why’s her name gone?” Jones replied, “Aye, her name’s gone. She’ll be no longer the Wicked Wench. Your Wench has died. She needs a new name.” Jack thought for a moment, wishing he still had the Wicked Wench, but he already knew what he would rename her. “The Black Pearl,” He said solemnly. “You shall leave here now,” said Jones slowly, “ But remember, thirteen years, with you as captain of the Black Pearl, and the you’ll join my crew.” His eyes glistened maliciously, But Jack was too happy to care. He had his ship, and that was all that mattered for now. “Get ready. You are about to leave.” Jack felt a sudden burst of energy, and the ship was above the water once again, with nothing but sparkling water in all directions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
